degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BaguettesOverBoys/Degrassi Fan Fiction - Miles POV: The First Meeting
'So I was bored and feeling inspired so I wrote this up. It's the very first meeting of Miles and Maya set before they even saw each other at school. It's a mix of drunk jerk Miles and sweet Miles. The characters all belong to Degrassi and if you don't know what I'm on about then *face-palm* ' 'Enjoy. ' The party sucked. It was full of people from a mix of local schools who had obviously never heard that alcohol in limitation was the best way to go if the way they were taking shots was any indication. I decided to leave everyone to their own little world as I knew they were too far into the darkness and the beats of The Black Eyed Peas to pay attention to my insistence that they were going to have a bitch of a hangover tomorrow. I was also aware that I wasn’t going to meet a nice, charming girl who I could take home to meet my parents so I grabbed a bottle of vodka and elbowed my way through the make shift dance floor in someone’s living room. The party was full of all the usual people – the girls in the corner that got a pity invitation, the people sitting on the couch talking about how the ‘environment needs to be saved from evil corporations, duh’ because what better way to make a party then to drivel on about something that a bunch of horny and high teenagers don’t care about, and then right in the centre of the room were all the guys and girls who were trying to looking like they were in a rap video with all the thrusting and grinding. I took another swing from the bottle, getting more used to the strong taste, and thought about how much life truly sucked. Here I was on a Friday night, at a party of someone I barely knew, hiding in the kitchen so I wouldn’t have to listen to Winston go on about how this was the night he was finally going to lose his virginity because being 15 with your V-Card intact was apparently the worst thing ever or see a couple arguing because he was checking out the girl who probably saved a lot of money with her dress since it lacked quite a lot of material – some people always finding a bargain. Honestly, right now I needed Megan. I wanted Megan here with me so I could hear her melodic laughter, see her pretty smile and feel her sense of self which always amazed and frustrated me in equal measure. She always made the world, my world, a more tolerable place with her presence if only to make me forget for a bit, and provided unchallenged solace when things at home got a bit rough because she got me. We had been friends for years before admitting we fancied each other when we were 14 and a few months later we lost our virginity to each other. I cringed thinking back to it because I had been awkward and ungraceful in my movements and it wasn’t this eye-opening experience we had expected, but I cherished those moments afterwards where we lay in the dark till the early hours of the day just talking, and the way she held me when my throat caught when I told her about my mother and how my father was an arsehole. She looked so pretty as she soothed away my tears and gave me a high like no other. However, once I got kicked out of school we kind of grew apart since we didn’t see each other as much, and other people came into the picture, but she would always be there for me and vice versa. We just weren’t meant to be. Love was not in my fate. Growing up it was always emphasised to me, in order to understand the true value of material objects, that we die the same way we were born and lived – alone. When you pass on you take nothing from this world with you for memories, possessions which you worked hard for and people you loved all stay behind awaiting the same fate. We spend so much time running around for love, is that the ultimate goal of this life? Is trying to one up someone and be successful the true worth of living? If we suffered a harsh fate and were denied proper, pure love and our hope snatched away, is life worth any less? Sometimes I think I was destined to be alone but as long as I could drink my sorrow and ever present ache away then it wouldn’t be too bad. I was having an internal rant about whether it would stealing if I snooped around the kitchen for some food when I heard a voice gasp from next to me. My head drooped down because it looked like I was going to be hungry for a few more hours as I turned my scathing glare upon the person who thought it was a good idea to disturb my hour of self-pity. “Sorry,” you said shakily as I raised my eyebrows. “I didn’t know anyone was in here.” “Well now you do so…” I trailed off like an arsehole because I wasn’t in the mood to listen to anyone go off in the drunken haze about whatever crap in their life. “So…” you said in a low voice that was full of amusement. I was about to tell you piss off when I turned around and saw you for the first time. You were staring right back at me with a lazy smile on your face and I could feel myself drowning in your eyes despite the fact they weren’t anything special, just a pair of boring blue orbs which stared at me with amusement in them. They shone as you stood under the kitchen lighting with the light of the moon coming in through the kitchen window and I felt myself start to feel slightly dizzy. This was what happened when you had too much alcohol and beer goggles took over that your senses went out the window. I squinted my eyes to get a better look at you and you weren’t bad looking. You weren’t hot but your small smile brought out your features so you didn’t look like Shrek either. Basically, I wouldn’t say no, especially in my drunken state of being known to go with anyone with a vagina who was kind enough to bestow upon me their attention. “I can leave if you want,” you said quietly as you tilted your head to the side to look at me questioningly while biting your pink coated lips. “It’s just that my friend dragged me here and it’s not really my scene, you know? My first proper party and it sucks and I just needed to get away from it all for a second…” “Stay, go, I don’t really care,” I told you as I tried to tune you out while turning my attention back to the cupboards in front of me in search of some food, or at least something edible. “There’s some drink on the counter if you want it,” I sighed when I felt you shift uncomfortably next to me. “Oh,” you giggled in a cute little way which caused a smile to come onto my face because I was getting soft. “After last time I’m not drinking tonight but thanks.” “Ok,” I sighed because I really didn’t want to be talking to you, no offence. “To be honest, you really shouldn’t drink stuff strangers give you anyway. There are a number of dangers, not that I’m saying you’re dangerous. My friend Tristan says I’m really Amish but I could never pull of that whole simple living thing, especially as I don’t do well with tradition but there were those two really hot Amish guys on Two Broke Girls, or was it one?” your face scrunched up like you were doing a difficult math problem as I cleared my throat to hold back a laugh. I was meant to be the drunken one. “I don’t know since I don’t watch much TV and I really hate The Big Bang Theory,” I said as you let out a gasp in shock. “Bazinga.” “You’re not cute enough like Sheldon to pull that off,” you informed me as my shoulders shook from laughter as you were really trying to bruise my ego. “Are you looking for food?” I dropped the KitKats I had found because I had been caught red-handed and you seemed like Miss Morals so I doubted you would be fine with stealing food from a stranger’s house. It seemed like I couldn’t catch a break. “Oooh I’ll take one,” you exclaimed as you took a KitKat from in front of me as I watched you throw the wrapper on the counter before taking a bite. A satisfied moan left your mouth as you swallowed the deliciousness and the sound had conjured up images of you swallowing something else as your tongue darted out to lick the remains of the chocolate on your mouth, and I was actually such a freaking perv. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I’ve got a splitting headache and the music in there is so loud,” you continued as I snapped out of my not so good thoughts. “What the fuck are you on about?” I asked not too unkindly considering the situation. I think your eyes had me mesmerized so my inner bastard wasn’t coming to the surface otherwise I’m pretty sure if it was anyone else I would have walked out. “I don’t know,” you admitted honestly after a moment as I shook my head in amusement. “I just really don’t want to be here and I can’t even find my friend because this house is packed and he’s not picking up his phone,” you looked up at me with this panicked expression on your face. “I don’t know what to do and I’m not having fun when all I want to do is go home but I stupidly forgot to bring money and my parents would KILL me if they knew I was here. I don’t know what to do." I sighed because it was obvious this was your first party, even if you hadn’t mentioned it earlier, from the way you were shifting uncomfortably while pulling down your black dress like you felt really self-conscious, and I could hear worry building in your voice as you looked around with a wary expression. All I wanted to do was get drunk and eat but I wasn’t that much of a douche to leave you there by yourself in the kitchen of a house of someone you didn’t know all by yourself. I grabbed the vodka to take a gulp because I needed something with a kick to get my mind working. You stood in front of me looking so innocent yet from the way you spoke earlier I think you were full of more wisdom than me, and your face suddenly got this defensive look as your eyes narrowed like you realised you just told a drunken guy who you were by yourself with in a deserted kitchen with no-one close by too much. Our eyes locked as I slammed the bottle down on the counter because dammit how was I meant to freaking enjoy my night when you were confusing the fuck out of me?! “Go find your friend,” I slurred while widening my eyes to see you rolling your eyes. “I can’t find him,” you groaned while I rolled my eyes this time. “I looked all over and, er, you really don’t want to go in the bathroom because…just ewww.” “Go find him. He won’t have left and this house isn’t even that big, he’s in here somewhere probably looking for you too,” I explained. Amateurs, don’t know a thing. “Tell me your name,” I asked because the only way I could help you was to know who you were. “Tell me your name,” I enquired again after you didn’t say anything. You looked at me with a challenging expression which revealed you weren’t going to tell me who you were but I wasn’t in the mood for this shit. I needed to know your name so I could go ask my mates if they knew who you were and in case I actually did know you but the alcohol had got to me. “Tell me your name now!” I shouted because you were being a stuck up bitch who I couldn’t help. “I can’t help you if I don’t know your name so what is it?” Your mouth dropped open like you couldn’t believe I had actually yelled at you but I didn’t care because I knew you were scared and probably felt more vulnerable than ever before. “Maya,” you said in a hurt little voice. “And don’t shout at me, I’m worried, okay? I can’t find my friends and I don’t know anyone else and everyone is drunk….” “Don’t be worried,” I soothed…or slurred. I’m such a dick for shouting. “Listen, go back in the living room and look for your friends. Trust me, they won’t have left. And here,” I steadied myself to take out my wallet to pull out a note to hand to you. “Here’s some money for the taxi home if you can’t find your friend, you should call your parents but it’s your call.” You pouted. Yes, pouted like you were Posh Spice or something. “No, I can’t take that.” “Take it,” I really wasn’t in the mood for this back and forth stuff. You looked at me with resignation as you dramatically sighed before hesitantly putting your hand forward to take the money from me. I couldn’t help but smile because I half-expected you to put up a fight but now your gaze gratitude mixed with a hint of questioning. “Thank you,” you started fluttering your eyes lashes like you were in a Maybelline mascara advert. This shit really does get to a guy. “What’s your name? I’ll pay you back.” “No need.” “But –“ “There really is no need,” I assured you as I eyed up the drink on the counter. I want to be left alone with my baby. “Well, thank you so much,” you said politely showing you had way more manners than me. “I really do appreciate this and I’m so sorry if I ruined your night.” “You didn’t ruin anything,” I informed you in a soft voice. “The main thing is that you’re safe and find your friends.” You started laughing really loudly and the sound echoed in the kitchen. “You’re being awfully nice to a stranger or I’m probably now the Howard to your Sheldon, you know, acquaintance? Look, thanks again,” you were about to turn around when you stopped. "Oh and while you're not as cute as Sheldon, you aren't all that bad so turn there really was no need to pout, Bashful Boy." We stood there just staring into each other’s eyes as something passed between us while if you were on a mission then in that moment I would have happily given you permission because I just wanted the lights to dim so I could feel your sweet taste to take the sting out of your words. You walked away before I could reply because you were just some girl at a party who didn’t have to wait around for a drunken guy like me. If that was the case then why can’t I stop thinking about you now? Category:Blog posts